


I Don’t Mean to Break Your Heart by Leaving (But This Breaks Mine, Too)

by BananaChef



Series: A Sentimental Journey [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Bad Lying, Chasing Queenie, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fighting, Protective Newt, Resolved, Set in 1930, Worried Newt Scamander, Yelling, kind of, newtina, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Newt and Tina get into an argument as she tries to leave Hogwarts in secret to find Queenie in Rio de Janeiro.





	I Don’t Mean to Break Your Heart by Leaving (But This Breaks Mine, Too)

The group had finally gotten a solid lead on Grindelwald’s location midsummer in 1930, and everyone was getting ready to leave for Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Newt had just finished settling down his creatures for the night and was looking for Tina, interested in spending their last night at Hogwarts showing her his favorite areas to hang out in—well, _ hide away_, he reckoned was more accurate.

Traveling swiftly downstairs from the room he, Jacob, Yusuf, and Theseus were sharing, the Magizoologist ended up in the Hufflepuff common room. Jacob was sitting in a squishy armchair reading a wizarding newspaper when Newt entered.

“Do you know where Tina is?” the Magizoologist immediately asked, trying not to sound like he’d just run down the stairs.

“No, but she just left. Said she was going for a walk,” the No-Maj replied casually.

“Oh. I finished my rounds in the case early so I could... She said she…” Newt trailed off, disappointed and confused.

“Hey, buddy,” Jacob started comfortingly, standing up. “I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding between the two of ya. If you’re quick you could catch up to her.”

“Right.”

With that, Newt exited the common room, set on finding Tina. After a few minutes, he found her heading towards the courtyard near the bridge out of Hogwarts at a brisk pace.

“Tina!” he yelled, and she abruptly stopped walking and turned around.

“Newt!” she exclaimed, looking slightly shocked.

“Jacob told me you went on a walk. Did you forget that I agreed to go with you? I was going to show you all of my favorite places to hide. There's this island with a tree on it that bowtruckles live in…”

“Newt.” Her voice was thick with emotion and he immediately looked towards the ground, too nervous to maintain eye contact. She cleared her throat. “I would love to go on a walk with you, but I—I have some things that I need to buy in Hogsmeade before we leave.”

“I could help you if you’d like. I know which are the good shops to go to and which you should avoid,” Newt offered half-heartedly, looking back and forth between Tina and her shoulder. “We could grab a butterbeer afterward…”

“Um…” she looked around awkwardly, looking anywhere except at Newt.

“Tina? What’s wrong? You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?”

“Yeah…” she said, but her voice was too high pitched to be the truth.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Newt observed softly, disappointed in Tina for not trusting him as much as he trusted her. He _ was _ trustworthy, right?

Tina shifted on her feet nervously, as if internally debating something.

“Always have been,” the Auror murmured in response.

Newt studied her in the silence that ensued and noticed that she kept toying the strap of her travel bag. Why did she have it with her if she was simply going to Hogsmeade?

And then he realized that he was an absolute _ idiot_.

“You’re not going to Hogsmeade, are you?” Newt asked, pitching his voice low, unable to mask his disappointment. “You’re leaving to go after Queenie.”

He gave her a moment to cast for a proper response, carefully making sure he kept his emotions at bay. He couldn’t afford to scare her away—he couldn't bear to lose her.

“Newt—” Tina cut herself off and swallowed the lump in her throat. She whispered her next sentence. “I have to go.”

A flash of anger and fear stabbed at Newt's heart and he told her exactly what he thought for once.

“No, you _ don’t_,” he told her, looking the woman straight in the eyes.

She met his stare with an equally fierce one, her eyes narrowing in a challenge.

“How could you _ possibly _ know what’s best for me, Mr. Scamander?” Tina asked incredulously, nerves forgotten in place of her fiery tenacity.

For a second Newt regretted saying anything, but the moment passed and his regret morphed into tenuous anger.

“Because I know you, Tina, and I know that you’re reckless and sometimes don't think about the consequences of your actions when you believe that it’s the moral thing to do."

She scoffed and looked away, like that time in the records room in the French Ministry of Magic. “And you aren’t reckless?” she parried.

“Well, yes, but that’s irrelevant—”

“I hardly think it is! You’re being hypocritical!”

“If I am, that means you _ are _ reckless!” Newt yelled. “I thought you were smarter than this!”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Mr. Scamander?” she asked, her steely gaze hiding her emotions.

“Tina, you could die! You could be killed!”

“_God_, Newt, you think I don’t know that?! I’ve thought about this for three whole years! I’ve been planning for this since we were in Paris! I know the risks and I am willing to take them!”

“But that’s not _ your _ decision to make! If you go you could risk the entire operation!”

“The Ministries don’t care about rescuing Queenie! They care about stopping Grindelwald! I’m the only one who cares about her!”

“I care! Jacob cares—what about Jacob, did you tell him that you’re leaving?” The man gestured behind him emphatically to punctuate the point he was making.

“No, I didn’t, because I can’t take him with me! He has no way of protecting himself and he’s safer here, where he’s out of harm's way.” Her voice had grown softer.

“_So are you_,” Newt implored, his gaze dropping to the ground. He smothered a sigh and looked towards the sky as his hands traveled into his pockets. Tina fingered her travel bag once more before breathing in sharply.

“We all are,” she whispered, a slight breeze brushing around some of her hair, which was currently cut to her shoulders. “Goodbye, Newt.”

“What? No!” tumbled out of his mouth as he looked at her. “Tina, you can’t leave! I understand—”

“No, _ Mr. Scamander, _ you _ don't _ understand! How could you _ possibly _ understand what I'm going through?! What ANY of us are going through?!”

Newt blanched, opening his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

“You _ can’t!_ You claim to understand what I’m going through, but who did you lose?! WHO DID YOU LOSE?! Because I lost my _ little sister, _ and no one is going to stop me from getting her back!”

Tina turned away suddenly and briskly walked away to the bridge out of Hogwarts.

“Tina, _ please_!” he implored, chasing after her, the atmosphere much the same as in Paris. In a spurt of confidence and desperation, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. “You’re wrong.”

She stared angrily into his eyes, seeing herself reflected in them. “What?”

“You’re wrong, Tina, I have lost someone.” His eyes started swimming with unshed tears. “That girl in Sudan, with the Obscurial. Do you remember when I told you in that cell in MACUSA? I tried to save her, tried to separate the Obscurial from her body, but by the time I completed the process she was too weak to survive.” A tear fell down his cheek. “Tina, I watched the _ life _ drain from her body—I watched her _ soul _ leave her _ eyes_—_I know what it feels like to lose someone_. Please… please don’t put me through that again, Tina, not after everything w-we — not after Paris, and New York, and all those months apart. I can’t… Tina, I can’t live without you. Please don’t make me.”

The Auror swallowed thickly, holding back her own tears. She took in a shaky breath before speaking and wiped away his tears.

“Newt, I… I’m so sorry. I don’t… I forgot. _ I forgot_…” She searched his eyes before pulling him into a tight hug, and soon they were both crying in each other’s arms. “I didn’t realize I mean that much to you.”

“Isn’t it obvious? I traveled from London to Paris to find you—illegally! I wasn’t supposed to leave the country because of my travel ban. Tina, you’re one of the most important parts of my life! You mean _ so much _to me. I—Tina, I think I might—I think—Iloveyou.”

“You—you what? I didn’t quite catch that…”

Newt closed his eyes and repeated himself slowly. “I, er, I love you, Tina. That’s why I chased you around Paris, why I tried to find you. Why—why I carry that picture of you from the paper around with me. It was the closest thing I had to the real you for all those months we spent apart.” He continued speaking with his eyes closed. “If you _have_ to leave… let me come with you, at least. We could tell the others, and they could carry out the Ministries’ assignment while we try to find Queenie. We could bring Jacob, she joined to create a better world for them to live in. They would probably love to see each other again, but we need a solid plan. Just… Let me come with you. _Please_.”

The world seemed to stop for a few moments, and he opened his eyes to gauge Tina’s reaction to his confession. His feelings had been knawing at his insides since he complimented her eyes in the French Ministry’s Records Room, and he had been hoping beyond hope that she loved him too, although he hadn’t had the time to convey that he _ loved her _ right then. He was sure she _ liked _ him back, but was in the dark as to whether her feelings were as bright and loud as his were.

“Newt, I…” she started, and the British man waited with bated breath. “I love you, too. I do, I really do! I didn’t know if you did as well, but, I mean, I think I love you.”

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, but the watery smile on her face told him enough. Newt pulled her into another hug, and she continued speaking.

“We’ll make a better plan, tell the others, find a safe way to bring Jacob with us—he would hate to be excluded, wouldn’t he?”

“We’ll find Queenie together, just the three of us, and it’ll be just like New York,” Newt concluded, pulling out of the hug, and holding one of Tina’s hands in his own.

She smothered a loving sigh. “It’ll never be like it was in New York. Too much has changed—_will _ change. And _ we’ve _ all changed, too. You’re the one who told me that people change. That never stopped. Queenie changed, and there’s a chance she may not _ want _ to come back. I worry about that a lot…”

“Worrying means you suffer twice.”

“It also stops you from getting injured or killed.”

“True...”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tina. Come on, let’s go back inside. Jacob’s probably wondering if I found you or not.”

The new couple walked hand in hand back to the Hufflepuff common room to sort out the intricacies of their plan, hearts warm at the thought of being loved so much by the other. It gave them strength, and the will to keep fighting even in the most desperate situations. Dumbledore always said that love is the strongest magic. Perhaps this is one of the reasons why…


End file.
